1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric receptacle apparatus, especially to an electric receptacle apparatus with a protection module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric receptacle apparatus integrated a switch unit has a key or a press-button disposed on the electric receptacle apparatus for receiving an outside manual operation from a user. The switch unit is configured to control an output port of the electrical receptacle apparatus to start to output a power or stopping outputting the power from an input port. The electric receptacle apparatus may receive an unusual peak voltage such as a surge from the input port when the switch unit is changed the operation state every time. As a result, the surge will make the switch unit be operated in an excessive temperature or damage an electronic product plugged in the electric receptacle apparatus.
One conventional solving method is using a surge absorber disposed between the switch unit and the electric receptacle apparatus for reducing the damage and improving the lifetime of the electric receptacle apparatus and the electronic product. However, the temperature of the surge absorber will increase when the surge absorber receives the surge. The excessive temperature may cause the surge absorber to be disabled or be on fire. Therefore, the capacity of the surge absorber is finite or the lifetime of the surge absorber is finite.
In general, the user may throw away the whole electric receptacle apparatus when the surge absorber has damaged. That will increase the economic cost of the electric receptacle apparatus and reduce the use efficiency of the electric receptacle apparatus. Otherwise, the user may spent time to make a professional responsible for replacing the surge absorber. It is inconvenient for the user and the damage condition of the switch unit may be ignored.